Aliança Eterna
by IsabellaSwan0312
Summary: Adaptação: De mãe solteira a noiva do príncipe! Isabella Swan tem algo que o príncipe Edward Cullen quer: é mãe adotiva do jovem herdeiro ao trono de San Lucenzo, o principado no mediterrâneo de Edward! Isabella fará qualquer coisa pelo filho! Quando Edward a pede em casamento - um casamento de conveniência - ela aceita. Será apenas uma união no papel...
1. Sinopse

**De mãe solteira a noiva do príncipe**

Isabella Swan tem algo que o príncipe Edward Cullen quer: é mãe adotiva do jovem herdeiro ao trono de San Lucenzo, o principado no mediterrâneo de Edward!

Isabella fará qualquer coisa pelo filho! Quando Edward a pede em casamento - um casamento de conveniência - ela aceita. Será apenas uma união no papel, pois Edward a considera comum demais. Mas um casamento real significa preparativos reais... e então Edward decide ter uma noite de paixão com sua noiva.


	2. Prólogo

**Oii, gente! Estou começando uma nova adaptação. Espero que gostem!**

**PR****ÓLOGO**

A pessoa de cabelos escuros sentada à mesa antiga, iluminada por um abajur dourado fechou a pasta de couro, colocou-a na crescente pilha à direita e estendeu os braços para pegar outra, abrindo-a com impaciência. _Dio, _esses documentos não tinham fim? Como um lugar pequeno como San Lucenzo podia gerar tanta papelada? Tudo, de comissões dos oficiais ao Grande Conselho precisava ser assinado. Por ele.

Príncipe Edward deu um sorriso sarcástico. Talvez devesse ficar grato por raramente ter essa tarefa, mas o filho mais velho, príncipe da Coroa, estava na Escandinávia representando a Casa Cullen num casamento real. O pai, adoentado, fora forçado a solicitar ao filho caçula que desempenhasse atividades das quais normalmente era excluído.

Os olhos de Edward obscureceram-se por um momento com uma amargura antiga. Excluído de quaisquer decisões envolvendo o Principado, de qualquer modo, tediosas ou triviais. Ainda assim, o pai censurava-lhe a vida que levava. Lastimava a merecida reputação de príncipe playboy do filho, mas suas façanhas no mundo dos esportes de luxo, como corrida de lancha, e no brilhante circuito social internacional, incluindo as camas das mais lindas mulheres, traziam valiosa publicidade para San Lucenzo. E, considerando que grande parte da renda do principado devia-se ao fato de ser considerado um local glamouroso, a contribuição não era pequena. Mas o pai e o irmão não entendiam assim. Para eles, as aventuras chamavam a atenção dos _paparazzis, _aumentando o risco de escândalos — ambos incompatíveis com a maneira rígida de governar do rigoroso príncipe e seu herdeiro.

Não, admitiu Edward, raivoso enquanto analisava o documento em suas mãos, que as preocupações sempre fossem injustificadas. Lauren Mallory fora um lamentável incidente, pois não poderia adivinhar que a artista mentira ao afirmar já estar divorciada.

Embora a tivesse deixado ao descobrir a verdade, o estrago já estava feito, dando ao pai mais um motivo para reclamar.

O irmão mais velho, Emmett, também o repreendera por não ter mandado investigá-la antes de levá-la para a cama.. Melhor aprender a exercitar o autocontrole antes de se envolver com mulheres.

— Pelo menos nenhuma mulher acha que me controla. Diferente do que acontece com você. — Lançou um olhar mordaz ao irmão, em cuja testa surgiu uma ruga de preocupação. — Tome cuidado, Emmett. Rosalie Hale tem planos para você.

— Rosalie está satisfeitíssima com a situação — respondera, em tom de repreensão —, e _não _provoca escândalos para a imprensa noticiar.

— Isso porque seu querido papai é dono de boa parte dela! _Dio, _Emmett, não pode pedir a _papa _para instruir os editores a me deixarem em paz?

— Não escreveriam a seu respeito se não desse motivo. Não acha que está na hora de amadurecer e encarar suas responsabilidades?

A expressão de Edward tornou-se séria.

— Se tivesse alguma, talvez — retorquiu, afastando-se.

Se queria responsabilidades, agora tinha algumas, como assinar documentos, pois não havia mais ninguém para fazê-lo, e tentar reparar o erro de ter saído com uma mulher casada.

Talvez, se assinasse cada maldito documento com letra caprichada, antes da volta de Emmett pudesse receber o perdão real...

Mal-humorado e impaciente, examinou o documento, uma petição de um convento solicitando a isenção da taxa de propriedade do local onde um hospital fora construído no século XVII. Uma nota redigida pelo cavalariço do pai lembrava-o ser apenas um pedido protocolar feito anualmente e concedido desde 1647, requerendo nada mais do que o costumeiro consentimento real. Cumprindo o dever, Edward assinou e pegou a cera vermelha, derretendo a quantidade necessária abaixo do seu nome e esperando secar, para imprimir o selo real.

O telefone celular, cujo número pouquíssimas pessoas tinham, tocou. Franzindo levemente a testa, atendeu. — Edward?

Reconhecendo imediatamente a voz, ficou aborrecido. Quando Jason Jenks telefonava, raramente era para dar boas notícias e certamente não tão tarde da noite, numa hora em que Edward sabia, por experiência, que a imprensa estaria dormindo. E certa parte da imprensa na Europa, com frequência, dormia já sabendo com quem _ele _passaria a noite.

Ora! Será que aqueles parasitas arranjaram mais encrenca para ele envolvendo Lauren? Estaria ela tentando obter mais publicidade para a carreira?

— Ok, Jenks, conte-me o pior — disse, pressentindo más notícias.

O colunista da coluna de mexericos, neto empobrecido de um conde francês, e um dos raros amigos na imprensa, começou a falar, mas a história que ouvira e estava prestes a divulgar nada tinha a ver com os relacionamentos de Edward.

— Edward — disse Jenks, a voz grave. — É sobre Jasper.

Edward retesou-se, inconscientemente, e fechou os punhos.

— Se _alguém _— e sua voz era ríspida — acha que vai desenterrar alguma sujeira sobre ele, está...

Sentia cautela na voz do homem ao interrompê-lo.

— Não chamaria de sujeira, e sim de... — Fez uma pausa —... problema. E dos sérios.

— Ora, Jasper _morreu, _o corpo foi retirado das ferragens do carro há mais de quatro anos.

A dor o atingiu. Ainda não suportava pensar a respeito e lembrar como Jasper, o brilhante príncipe, o único dos três filhos que conseguira vencer a severidade do pai — morrera antes de completar 22 anos, tão inesperadamente.

A notícia arrasara a família. Até Emmett chorara no funeral, os dois encarregados de conduzir à catedral o caixão preto do irmão caçula naquele dia terrível.

E agora, anos depois, algum golpista _ousava _publicar uma matéria sórdida sobre Jasper.

— Que tipo de problema? — perguntou, friamente. Pausa, como se Jenks tomasse coragem.

— Trata-se da moça que estava com ele no acidente de carro...

Edward gelou.

— Que moça? — perguntou devagar, à medida que sentia o sangue gelar nas veias.

Hesitante, Jenks contou.

* * *

**E aí, o que acharam? Comentem!**


	3. Capítulo 1

**Olá! Estou postando o primeiro capítulo dessa adaptação que eu adoro! Espero que gostem!**

**CAPÍTULO UM**

— Meu querido, meu querido Anthony, você está tão sujinho, tão porquinho! Hora do banho.

Bella cantarolou, empurrando o carrinho na estrada estreita, o pôr-do-sol surgindo. Corvos grasnavam nas árvores perto do topo da colina, e a última luz do dia diminuía a oeste em direção ao mar. Era final da primavera e prímulas floresciam, descendo pela relva na parte inferior da cerca viva. Na parte superior, faias cujos ramos se inclinavam devido ao constante vento oeste do Atlântico, que soprava, esboçando-lhe os cabelos, embora estiveram presos. Mas que lhe importava o cabelo desmanchado, as roupas de lojas de caridade e a absoluta falta de beleza? Anthony não se incomodava e só ele contava.

— _Sujinho _não, mamãe, _cheio de areia _— corrigiu-a Anthony, levantando a cabeça.

— Sujinho de areia — concordou Bella.

— Continue cantando — pediu.

Ela obedeceu. Ao menos Anthony era uma plateia que não criticava. Sua voz não era bonita, mas, para o filho de 4 anos, isso não era problema. Nem se importava que tudo, inclusive os brinquedos, viesse de liquidações ou lojas de caridade da cidade à beira-mar, na Cornualha.

Também não era problema não ter pai, embora quase todas as outras crianças tivessem.

_Ele tem a mim, e __é tudo o que precisa, _pensou com raiva, empurrando o carrinho na ladeira, apressada. Escurecia, mas Anthony divertia-se tanto na praia, embora ainda fizesse frio para nadar, que acabara ficando mais tempo do que pretendia.

A proximidade da praia havia sido o principal motivo para comprar, 11 meses antes, a pequena casa, apesar das más condições, após vender o apartamento num subúrbio de Londres. Era melhor criar uma criança no campo.

A expressão suavizou-se.

Anthony fora abençoado com a vida, apesar de tudo, e ela fora abençoada por tê-lo. Nenhuma mãe poderia amar o filho mais do que ela.

Nem mesmo uma mãe biológica.

Foi assaltada pela antiga tristeza. Alice era tão jovem. Jovem demais para deixar sua casa, ser modelo, engravidar e morrer. Para ser reduzida a pedaços num horrível acidente de carro numa estrada da França, antes de completar 20 anos.

Ela ficou triste. Alice, tão adorável, tão bonita, cabelos louros compridos e sorriso angelical, de uma beleza de causar inveja.

E vender roupas.

Os pais haviam ficado assustados quando ela chegara da escola, ainda de uniforme, dizendo ter sido abordada por um olheiro de uma agência de modelos. Isabella fora designada para acompanhar Alice, aos 18 anos, quando participou de uma seleção. As duas reagiram bem diferente à experiência. Alice ficara extasiada, imediatamente sentindo-se à vontade no meio da moda, enquanto Isabella não poderia ter se sentido pior.

Isabella sabia por que se sentia assim. Soubera desde que a irmã de olhos azuis e cabelos louros nascera, dois anos depois dela, quando de uma hora para outra perdera a importância para os pais. Sua única função era cuidar de Alice. E foi o que fez. Levava Alice para a escola, ficava até tarde nos clubes aos quais Alice pertencia, ajudava-a com o dever de casa, com as provas. Mas Alice, naturalmente inteligente, como os pais constantemente lembravam-na, não precisara de muita ajuda, já que as notas de Isabella nunca tinham sido brilhantes. Mas também, quem _esperava _que fossem? Ninguém. Assim como ninguém esperava que deixasse sua marca no mundo. Por isso e porque as mensalidades de faculdade eram caras, Isabella parara os estudos. Economizavam para Alice. Mas todas as esperanças haviam sido em vão, pois Alice assinara um contrato como modelo e dissera que poderia fazer um curso superior noutro momento, pagando-o ela própria. Os pais não ficaram satisfeitos.

— Podem mandar Isabella em meu lugar. Ela sempre quis cursar uma faculdade.

Ridículo! Aos 20 anos, Isabella achava-se muito velha para ser estudante, além de não ser suficientemente inteligente. Além do mais, precisavam que ela trabalhasse na loja do pai, num subúrbio distante de Londres.

— Isabella, saia de casa — encorajara-a Alice, da primeira vez que voltara, após iniciar a carreira. — Eles a tratam como um trabalhador esforçado, mas sem valor. Venha morar comigo. Muita diversão e festas. Eu a produzo e podemos...

— Não — respondera, ríspida.

Alice desejara ser gentil. Apesar de toda a atenção dos pais, não ficara mimada, e o temperamento alegre era tão sincero quanto a beleza. Mas seria insuportável. A ideia de ser a irmã mais velha, tola e sem-graça, num apartamento repleto de modelos adolescentes, tão lindas quanto Alice, lhe parecia detestável.

Deveria ter aceitado. Soube tão logo recebera aquele chamado para ir ao hospital, na França, para onde Alice fora levada.

Se estivessem morando juntas, certamente saberia sobre o relacionamento que estava mantendo. Talvez até conseguisse impedi-lo. Sentiu-se culpada. Ao menos saberia _com quem _Alice se relacionava.

Isso significaria saber quem a engravidara. Olhou a cabecinha de Anthony.

Mas não soubera e jamais saberia.

Interrompeu o canto desafinado. Ouviu o barulho do motor de um carro na estrada. Instintivamente, puxou o carrinho de Anthony para perto da calçada. Mais adiante havia um alargamento na pista, mas duvidava que pudesse alcançá-lo antes do veículo.

Luzes surgiram na escuridão e, em seguida, um potente automóvel. Diminuiu a velocidade e, por um segundo, Isabella achou que ele ia parar. No entanto, seguiu em frente. A estrada onde caminhava levava ao interior, ao passo que a estrada que ficara para trás levava à parte litorânea. Ali não havia muito tráfego. Bem, talvez os ocupantes do carro estivessem em alguma fazenda ou casa de veraneio. Ou perdidos. Continuou caminhando.

Quando virou a curva constatou, surpresa, que a grande picape 4x4 estacionara na frente de sua casa.

Um arrepio de apreensão percorreu-a. Era um lugar seguro em comparação com a cidade, mas ainda assim existia crime. Colocou a mão dentro do casaco, ligou o telefone celular, deixando-o pronto para discar para a polícia, se preciso. Ao aproximar-se da entrada do jardim, avistou duas pessoas altas saírem do carro e virem em sua direção. Parou no portão com a mão no bolso, os dedos no teclado.

— Perderam-se? — perguntou, educada.

Não responderam, e a olharam mais atentamente. Isabella ficou tensa. Então, abruptamente, um deles perguntou:

— Srta. Swan?

A voz era grave e tinha sotaque. Não sabia de onde, mas era estrangeiro. Olhou para ele com os nervos à flor da pele. Não podia distinguir bem o rosto devido à escuridão, mas viu que ele era alto, com olhos escuros e algo mais. Algo que não conseguia distinguir bem. Mas que a fez responder:

— Sim. Por que quer saber?

Aproximou-se mais do carrinho de Anthony, protetora, colocando-se entre ele e os estranhos.

— Quem são esses homens? — perguntou Anthony, em voz alta.

Ouviu o homem pigarrear.

— Precisamos conversar sobre o menino, Srta. Swan. — Tinha o olhar muito sério.

— Quem é você? — perguntou, a voz estridente por causa do medo.

Então, o outro homem, um pouco mais forte e mais velho, disse:

— Não há motivo para alarmar-se, senhorita. Sou oficial de polícia, fique tranquila.

Um oficial de polícia? A voz tinha o mesmo sotaque do outro, que olhava para Anthony fixamente.

— O senhor não é inglês.

— Claro que não — afirmou, como se a observação fosse absurda. Impaciente, prosseguiu: — Senhorita Swan, temos muito a conversar. Vamos entrar, dou-lhe minha palavra que estão em segurança.

O outro homem inclinava-se, já abrindo o portão e conduzindo-a à porta da frente. Praticamente não reagiu, entorpecida, tensa. Ao chegar à pequena entrada do vestíbulo, soltou o cinto de segurança de Anthony. Ele saiu, virando-se para avaliar os dois homens altos que esperavam na entrada.

Isabella acendeu as luzes e também os observou. Ao olhar para o mais moço, percebeu que ele olhava para Anthony.

Notou outros dois detalhes que a deixaram bastante confusa.

O primeiro, muito simples: aquele era o homem mais lindo que já vira na vida.

E o segundo: era incrivelmente parecido com o filho da irmã.

Surpresa, em câmera lenta, ajudou Anthony a tirar o casaco e as botas. Em seguida, tirou os seus e fechou o carrinho, encostando-o na parede. Sentia-se enjoada. Ai meu Deus, o que estava acontecendo? O medo apoderou-se dela, apertando-lhe a garganta.

— A cozinha é por ali — anunciou Anthony, guiando-os e examinando os inesperados visitantes.

O calor na cozinha deixou-a sem ar e o ambiente parecia pequeno com aqueles dois homens ali em pé. Instintivamente, colocou-se atrás de Anthony quando ele subiu na cadeira para ficar mais alto. Ambos ainda olhavam-no intensamente. Voltou a sentir medo.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou, rispidamente. Os braços envolveram os ombros de Anthony, protetores. O que se parecia com Anthony voltou-se rapidamente para o outro dizendo algo em tom baixo, e em seguida falou novamente em outro idioma.

Percebeu ser italiano, o que não a ajudou em nada. Não tinha a ideia do que dissera, mas entendeu o que foi dito depois.

— _Prego _— murmurou. — O capitão Uley tomará conta do menino em outro aposento enquanto conversamos.

— Não — A palavra saiu automaticamente. Estava em pânico.

— O menino estará tão seguro quanto se tivesse um guarda-costas. — Olhou para Anthony. — Você tem brinquedos? O capitão Uley quer ver. Pode mostrar para ele?

— Sim — respondeu, de maneira importante. Então olhou para Isabella. — Eu posso? Por favor?

Ela assentiu. O coração acelerou ao ver o homem mais velho sair da cozinha com Anthony. Imaginou que poderia sair da casa, colocá-lo no carro e levá-lo embora. Imaginou...

— O menino está seguro. Só quero falar-lhe sem que ele ouça, é óbvio.

Havia um tom de censura, como se ela estivesse criando problema.

Forçou-se a fitá-lo, tirando os olhos de Anthony, que encaminhava o capitão Uley para a fria sala de estar.

Do outro lado da mesa o homem a olhava e a semelhança com Anthony abalou-a. Anthony era claro e ele moreno, mas as feições eram muito parecidas.

Medo e susto atingiram-na novamente.

_E se esse homem fosse o pai de Anthony ?_

O estômago revirou-se. Tentou desesperadamente se acalmar.

_Mesmo que seja, n__ão pode tirá-lo de mim!_

Quase desmaiou. Segurou o respaldo da cadeira da cozinha, procurando apoio.

— Está surpresa. — A voz grave e com sotaque não tinha mais o tom de censura, mas os olhos escuros avaliavam-na como se estivessem decidindo se ela era sincera.

— O que podia esperar? — reagiu.

O homem afastou o olhar, percorrendo o aposento. Viu a geladeira velha, o fogão elétrico quase tão velho, a pia, as superfícies gastas, a mesa da cozinha limpa e os azulejos antigos.

— Não era isso — murmurou. Agora havia um claro menosprezo em sua voz. Em seu rosto.

O rosto que, assustadoramente, tanto se parecia com o de Anthony.

— Por que está aqui? — As palavras escapuliram. Franziu o cenho. Ele era moreno e Anthony claro, mas apesar da diferença do tom de pele, as feições e traços eram quase idênticos.

— Por causa do menino, é óbvio. Ele não pode continuar nesse lugar.

Isabella estremeceu.

— Não pode levá-lo. Não pode ir entrando aqui cinco anos depois de ter lhe dado a vida e...

— _O quê?! _— A pergunta foi tão explosiva que deixou-a sem rumo.

Por um longo e difícil momento, simplesmente olhou-a, completamente abismado, como se o mundo não fizesse o menor sentido. Isabella retribuiu o olhar. Por que a encarava daquele modo, como se ela fosse desequilibrada?

— _Não sou _pai de Anthony.

Aliviada, sentiu diminuir o terror que a fizera pensar que aquele homem teria o poder de tirar-lhe Anthony, ou pelo menos exigir sua presença na vida do filho. Que tomara conta dela no momento em que percebera a espantosa semelhança entre os dois.

— Sou tio dele. — Foi direto ao ponto. — Meu irmão, Jasper, era o pai. E como deve saber, ele está morto, assim como sua irmã Alice, mãe de Anthony. — Agora a voz soava fria.

Isabella esperou a onda de alívio invadi-la novamente. O homem que havia engravidado a irmã estava morto. Nunca poderia ameaçá-la, nem a Anthony. Devia sentir-se aliviada.

Mas não se sentia. Ao contrário, só conseguia sentir um enorme pesar.

_Mortos. Ambos mortos. _E de repente tudo parecia tão triste... Tão cruel Anthony ter sido separado das pessoas que lhe deram a vida.

— Sinto muito — ouviu a própria voz, com a garganta apertada.

Por um breve momento, a expressão dos olhos dele mudou, como se experimentasse a mesma emoção, a mesma tristeza por tamanha perda. Então, como uma porta que se fecha, a expressão desapareceu.

— Eu, eu nunca soube quem era o pai de Anthony. — A voz soava tranquila. — Minha irmã não recobrou a consciência. Ficou em coma até o momento de Anthony nascer e então... — interrompeu-se. Algo lhe ocorreu. Olhou para o homem tão parecido com Anthony, seu tio. — Você... Você não sabia sobre Anthony?

As sobrancelhas uniram-se.

— Claro que não. Não tinha conhecimento da existência dele. Parecia impossível, dadas as circunstâncias da morte de seus pais. Alice escondera até da irmã a identidade do pai de seu filho. Entretanto, graças à investigação de um jornalista da imprensa sensacionalista, da qual fui, por sorte, informado, sua existência se tornou conhecida. Por isso — a voz tornou-se mais ríspida e a impaciência e o ar de superioridade retornaram —, ele deve ser imediatamente levado daqui. — Os lábios se contraíram. — Conseguimos localizá-la antes da imprensa. Mas, se a encontramos, eles também podem fazê-lo. Isso significa que você e Anthony devem vir conosco imediatamente. Uma casa segura já foi providenciada.

— Que jornalista? Que imprensa? — Ele franziu a testa.

— Não seja tola. No momento em que Anthony for localizado, a imprensa chegará em bando. Devemos partir.

Isabella olhava, incrédula. Era insano. O que estava acontecendo?

— Não entendo. Por que a imprensa viria aqui?

— Para encontrar meu sobrinho. O que você acha? — perguntou, impaciente, exasperado.

— Mas por quê? Que interesse a imprensa pode ter em Anthony?

Ele a encarava, como se ela fosse desequilibrada. A voz alta de Anthony veio da sala, falando sobre o ferrorama.

— É aqui que ele cruza e é ali que ele vira. — A voz foi sumindo.

O tio de Anthony ainda a encarava. Estremeceu.

— Não fizemos nada. Por que um jornalista se interessaria por uma criança de 4 anos?

Parado, imóvel, ainda mantinha aquele olhar.

— Ele é filho de meu irmão. Isso é suficiente. — A voz soou raivosa. — Por favor, você é suficientemente inteligente para compreender isso?

Lentamente, recuou. Não gostava de ficar tão perto daquele homem. Perturbava-se, o coração acelerava.

O que queria dizer? Apesar de ser bonito, não o conhecia. Era a versão italiana, morena, de Anthony. Devia ser rico, pensou. A picape 4x4 era um modelo novíssimo. As roupas informais, mas impecáveis e caras. A aparência de quem estava habituado a ter pessoas correndo para obedecê-lo.

Mas por que despertaria a atenção dos jornalistas? Italianos ricos eram assim tão especiais? Mas e seu irmão Jasper, o pai de Anthony? Seria alguém por quem a imprensa se interessaria?

Ele comentara que certamente ela devia saber que Jasper tinha morrido. Mas como? Nada sabia a respeito dele.

— Minha irmã não era uma modelo famosa. Estava apenas em início de carreira. Mas seu irmão, o homem com quem ela teve um filho, era alguém conhecido na Itália? Era ator de cinema ou TV? Jogador de futebol, piloto de corridas? Alguma celebridade?

Olhou para ele, de maneira questionadora.

Ele a fitava como se fosse uma extraterrestre. Voltou a sentir medo.

— O que foi?

Os olhos pareciam querer penetrar-lhe no cérebro.

— Não pode ser — disse, sem rodeios. — Não é possível.

Isabella encarou-o. _O que _não era possível? Notou que ele tentava se controlar.

— Não é possível ter acabado de dizer isso. — A expressão mudou e agora não falava como se ela fosse desequilibrada, mas sim surreal. Como se toda aquela conversa fosse surreal.

— Meu irmão era Jasper Cullen.

— Desculpe, o nome não me diz nada. Talvez na Itália, mas...

O olhar era frio.

— Não brinque comigo, senhorita Swan. _Não é possível _não ter ouvido esse nome, nem o de San Lucenzo.

Ficou séria. San Lucenzo? Talvez o pai de Anthony fosse de lá. Mas e daí?

— É... É aquele lugar perto da Itália, parecido com Mônaco. Um daqueles lugares que sobraram da Idade Média, na Riviera ou algo parecido. Muita gente rica mora lá. Mas... Sinto muito. O nome Jasper Cullen não me diz nada. Se ele era famoso lá, receio...

Disse, com fria cortesia, sibilante:

— A família Cullen, srta. Swan, governa San Lucenzo há oitocentos anos.

Fez-se silêncio absoluto. Tentava, sem sucesso, resolver um impasse incrivelmente complicado.

Então, a voz gélida e profunda fez-se ouvir novamente, de modo nada cortês:

— O pai de Jasper é o príncipe regente. — Fez uma pausa rápida e mortal, os olhos penetrantes. — Ele é avô de seu sobrinho.

* * *

**E aí, o que estão achando da história? Comentem para que eu saiba que se devo continuar...**


	4. Capítulo 2

**Oi, gente! Voltei! Eu sei que eu demorei muuuito tempo pra postar, mas é pq eu realmente estava sem tempo...**

**Enfim, demorei, mas estou aqui postando mais um capítulo e vou tentar postar todos em um intervalo curto de tempo.**

**Aproveitem!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO DOIS

O aposento começava a girar à sua volta.

Não era verdade. Não era verdade.

Se continuasse repetindo, talvez passaria a ser. Verdade _n__ão _ser verdade. Não era verdade o que aquele homem acabara de dizer. Claro que não. Era absurdo. Tolo. Impossível. Mentira. Uma mentira inconcebível — ou seria brincadeira? Devia ser isso. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, tentando inspirar o ar. Apoiou-se na mesa e obrigou-se a olhar para o homem que acabara de mentir ou brincar.

— Não é verdade. — A voz saiu estridente, tanto quanto a dele quando ela dissera não fazer ideia de quem era... O pai de Anthony. — Não. — berrou. As pernas tremiam. — Não. Isso é uma brincadeira. Tem que ser. Não é possível. Não devo ter entendido direito.

— Melhor sentar-se. — A voz ainda era fria, mas não tanto quanto antes. Isabella encarou-o com os olhos arregalados, demonstrando surpresa, as sobrancelhas unidas, o rosto carrancudo.

A complicada situação ainda estava em sua mente.

Ele acabara de dizer que o pai de Anthony era filho do... príncipe de San Lucenzo. Mas dissera ser tio de Anthony. Irmão do pai. O que significava que também...

Encarou-o. Não era possível. Não podia ser.

Podia vê-lo ali em pé a poucos passos dela enquanto se agarrava à beirada da mesa do pequeno chalé.

Não pudera revelar quem era o pai da criança.

Ninguém soubera. Até um jornalista decidir investigar a trágica morte de Jasper e, apesar da pouca probabilidade, descobrir um bombeiro francês que mencionou ter libertado uma mulher das ferragens de um carro esporte do tipo que o jornalista sabia que Jasper estava dirigindo. A partir daí, começara a procurar até juntar as peças daquela extraordinária e inacreditável história.

O príncipe Jasper Cullen, morto aos 21 anos, havia deixado um filho órfão.

A notícia ia se espalhar por todos os tabloides.

— _Achem o menino._

A ordem de Emmett ecoou na cabeça de Edward. Ele telefonara para Emmett logo depois de falar com Jenks.

— Temos que achar o menino antes da imprensa. Convoque Uley hoje à noite. Mas, Edward, é importante darmos a impressão de não sabermos de nada. Se acharem que queremos impedi-los, vão divulgá-la. Enquanto isso — a voz tornou-se mais dura — entrarei em contato com Christa. Talvez, uma única vez, possa pedir um favor a seu pai... impedir que a história vaze. Podemos ganhar tempo até Uley colocar a criança em algum lugar seguro, fora do alcance deles. — Parou e depois, continuou com voz seca. — Parece que pelo menos uma vez sua proximidade com a imprensa nos será útil.

— Fico feliz em ser útil, pelo menos uma vez — respondeu, a voz ainda mais sarcástica.

— Não posso sair daqui, pois levantaria suspeitas. Conto com você, mas deixe que eu conte para nosso pai, OK?

Edward não ficara por perto para saber como o pai recebera a notícia de que os Cullen estavam a ponto de enfrentar a mais séria exposição nos jornais até então. Tinha a incumbência de achar o filho do Jasper.

As emoções o sufocavam. Controlara-se ao máximo, pois precisara chamar Uley para tentarem achar o filho do irmão.

Sentiu o coração apertar. Parecia incrível que, no banco de trás, o filho do irmão dormisse. Era quase como ter Jasper de volta.

Um desastre, assim Emmett chamara. E Edward sabia que tivera razão. Detestava o fato de todos os tabloides exporem a história, apesar de o menino estar com ele, em segurança. Mais forte era o sentimento de assombro e agradecimento.

Moveu os olhos para o menino adormecido.

O coração acelerou novamente. Mesmo com pouca luz, vislumbrava as feições de Jasper, a semelhança. E pensar que o sangue do irmão pulsava nas delicadas veias de Anthony, seu sobrinho.

Filho de Jasper, de seu irmão que morrera de maneira tão inesperada e trágica.

E ainda assim...

Tivera um filho.

Todos esses anos fora criado naquele país estrangeiro, cuidado por uma mulher que não era sua mãe, sem saber quem era.

_N__ós não sabíamos. Como não soubemos?_

Arrepiou-se. Por um longo momento, fitou Anthony adormecido, percebendo-lhe a respiração, os cílios longos na pele clara.

Então, lentamente, desviou o olhar para a pessoa ao lado dele.

A expressão mudou, e ele contraiu os lábios. Era uma complicação de que não precisavam. Franziu o cenho. Não havia realmente se dado conta de quem ele era? Parecia inacreditável, a surpresa fora genuína. Jamais encontrara alguém que não o conhecesse.

Tentou pensar em outra coisa. Não tinha importância sua reação diante do evidente desconhecimento, ter sido de... irritação? Mágoa? Não, nada disso, apenas não estava habituado a não ser reconhecido. Todos sabiam quem ele era.

Logo, ser observado como um homem comum fora uma experiência nova para ele. Só isso.

_Dio, _por que se preocupar com isso? Como dissera, era irrelevante. Ela agora sabia. Era isso que importava. E a partir do momento em que aceitara — só perdendo aquele olhar perplexo ao cair dormindo no carro — tinha conseguido sua cooperação.

Ela preparara sanduíches e sucos, contando para Anthony, enquanto ele comia, que partiriam numa aventura. Fizeram as malas e ele não demonstrara ansiedade, apenas curiosidade e excitação. Edward fizera o possível para dar uma explicação simples.

— Eu... — Hesitara e dissera, sentindo-se emocionado. —... Sou seu tio. Acabo de descobrir onde você mora. Vou levá-lo numa viagem de férias. Temos que partir de carro agora.

Ele adormecera quando o carro tinha percorrido somente alguns quilômetros. A tia não demorara a dormir também. Melhor. O carro não era o local apropriado para a conversa que deviam ter.

Olhou-a, entediado: rosto comum, cabelos encaracolados sem graça e roupas indescritíveis.

Não podia ser mais diferente de Alice. Não tinha nada da beleza da irmã. Alice tinha sido uma daquelas morenas que chamam a atenção por onde passam. Alta, magra, grandes olhos azuis, rosto em formato de coração. Não virara modelo por acaso. As fotos que Uley havia descoberto mostravam porque atraíra Jasper.

Teriam formado um casal maravilhoso.

Sentiu dor mais uma vez. _Dio, _perderam a vida em tão tenra idade... Deixando para trás um legado secreto.

Edward acariciou o sobrinho com o olhar.

_Cuidaremos de voc__ê, não se preocupe. Está em segurança conosco._

Indiferente, Anthony dormia.

Quando os primeiros sinais de consciência surgiram, Isabella esticou o braço na cama grande.

Estava tudo bem. Anthony estava ali. Por um momento, deixou a mão nas costas do pijama dele, ainda dormindo do outro lado da cama de casal. Chegaram no meio da noite na casa alugada. Os empregados vieram de avião do palácio de San Lucenzo. Uma casa à prova de jornalistas bisbilhoteiros.

Voltou a ficar desconfiada, como diversas vezes antes, desde o momento em que se dera conta de quem era o homem que invadira sua casa.

Ainda estava em estado de choque. Senão, por que estaria tão calma? Em parte para proteger Anthony. Pelo seu bem, deveria lidar com a situação de maneira natural.

Por mais difícil que fosse.

_O que ir__á acontecer?_

Inquietou-se.

O príncipe ainda estava lá? Ou a deixara com o capitão Uley? Torcia para que tivesse ido embora. Não se sentia confortável ao seu lado.

Mesmo que não fosse membro de uma família real e não fosse conhecido como... Príncipe playboy? —. Nunca ficaria à vontade em sua presença. Um homem tão bonito só podia deixá-la sem jeito e envergonhada.

E sabia que alguém como ele jamais se sentiria à vontade a seu lado. Ele era do tipo que gostava de estar rodeado de mulheres bonitas como Alice. Mulheres simples e pouco atraentes, como ela, não existiam para eles. Já não aprendera essa lição? Não sabia que para os homens ela era invisível? Quantas vezes os olhos dos homens desviaram-se automaticamente dela procurando Alice?

Tentou esquecer essas coisas irrelevantes, concentrar-se na paternidade de Anthony.

Em seu tio. Príncipe Edward Cullen.

_N__ão deve estar mais aqui, _deduziu. Certamente retornou ao palácio. Por que ficaria por perto? Provavelmente só fora à sua casa, pessoalmente, porque queria se certificar de que Anthony era parecido com o pai.

Abriu os olhos. O quarto era grande, a casa de campo suficientemente distante para que a imprensa não encontrasse Anthony. Por quanto tempo teriam que ficar ali? questionou-se, ansiosa. Quanto antes a história vazasse, melhor, pois logo a notícia esfriaria e ela e Anthony poderiam voltar para casa.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas. Será que Anthony ficaria chateado se o misterioso tio simplesmente desaparecesse de novo? Preferia que não soubesse quem ele era. Por que contara? Parecia-lhe sem sentido. Essa história não ia durar para sempre. E, embora entendesse por que a família Cullen pretendia esconder Anthony, achava que não deveriam contar nada a ele.

Precisaria explicar que, embora o príncipe Edward fosse seu tio, morava longe e não poderia voltar a vê-lo.

Ainda assim, parecia-lhe cruel ter contado. Anthony já havia perguntado sobre o pai, e tudo o que pudera dizer foi que ele amara a mamãe, mas que ela estava muito doente e não contara quem era seu pai.

Pela centésima vez desde que tomara conhecimento sobre o amante de Alice, Isabella sentiu-se descrente. O horror de ter que ir o mais rápido possível para o hospital na França para onde a irmã fora levada tinha sido tamanho que a notícia de que o desastre ma tara o príncipe caçula de San Lucenzo simplesmente passou-lhe despercebida. Não ligou uma coisa à outra. Como poderia?

E ele era pai de Anthony. Alice tivera um relacionamento com o príncipe Jasper. E ninguém soubera.

Inacreditável, mas verdadeiro.

_Preciso aceitar._

Olhou ao redor do quarto, desolada. Deliberadamente, forçou-se a pensar em vez de sentir.

_N__ão faz diferença. Quando toda a confusão gerada pela notícia terminar, voltaremos para casa. A vida voltará ao normal. Só preciso de paciência._

Sentiu Anthony começar a mexer-se e emocionou-se.

Nada poderia ferir Anthony. Sempre iria protegê-lo. Nada nem ninguém poderia jamais interferir no relacionamento dela com Anthony, a quem amava com toda a força de seu coração.

* * *

**E aí, o que estão achando da história? Comentem!**


	5. Capítulo 3

**Aí vai mais um capítulo. Aproveitem!**

* * *

**CAP****ÍTULO TRÊS**

— Bom dia.

Edward entrou na sala de estar. Anthony, no chão, ocupava-se com uma pilha de blocos de montar, e Isabella estava a seu lado. Acenou discretamente para ela e voltou a atenção para Anthony.

— O que está montando?

— A torre mais alta do mundo. Venha ver.

Edward não precisava de convite. Quando o olhar pousou no sobrinho, o coração apertou-se, memórias voltaram-lhe à mente. Lembrava-se de Jasper naquela idade.

Uma sombra cruzou-lhe os olhos. Jasper era diferente dele e de Emmett. Emmett nascera como herdeiro. O primeiro príncipe, destinado a governar San Lucenzo, assim como o pai fora destinado a herdar o trono do pai, uma geração antes. Há oitocentos anos, os Cullen governavam o pequeno principado, que escapara à conquista de outros estados italianos e até às invasões estrangeiras na península italiana. Geração após geração, mantiveram San Lucenzo independente. Mesmo em tempos de União Européia, o principado mantinha-se um Estado soberano. Alguns o consideravam uma anomalia histórica, outros meramente um paraíso fiscal e um _playground _para os muito ricos. Mas o pai e o irmão mais velho consideravam-no a herança, o destino.

Uma herança a ser protegida. Hoje, não mais contra forças externas ou interesses territoriais do estado italiano. O que tornava San Lucenzo segura era a continuidade da família no poder. O principado era feudo dos Cullen e só por isso mantinha a independência. Sem eles, teria certamente sido anexado à Itália, assim como todos os ducados e territórios papais do passado, durante o Ressurgimento do século XIX que libertara a Itália da opressão estrangeira, transformando-a em nação.

Os Cullen eram essenciais para San Lucenzo. Por esse motivo, era imprescindível que cada príncipe no poder tivesse um herdeiro.

E, Edward ficou tenso, que o herdeiro também tivesse outro, que pudesse governar em caso de emergência.

Os tradicionais "herdeiro e reserva", sendo ele o reserva.

Sabendo que estava ali, se houvesse um desastre, para assegurar a continuidade da linhagem da família.

Mas Jasper... Ah, com Jasper era diferente. Era especial para os pais, pois era temporão. Não tinha uma função na dinastia, e por isso, permitiram-lhe ser apenas um menino. Um filho. Um menino abençoado cujo temperamento conquistara até o pai severo e a mãe emocionalmente distante.

Por essa razão, sua morte prematura fora mais trágica, mais amarga.

Edward agachou-se ao lado do sobrinho, sem prestar atenção ao modo como Isabella se encolhera. Sim, filho de Jasper, sem dúvida. Não precisariam de exame de DNA. A paternidade era inegável, perceptível em cada traço. Talvez tivesse algo da mãe, mas bastava um olhar, para que todo o mundo percebesse ser um Cullen.

Anthony era seu nome, um bom nome para ele.

O coração apertou-se de novo. Sim, era abençoado. Ainda não tinha conhecimento, mas saberia. Era mais do que abençoado, era a própria bênção, pois apesar de toda publicidade e cobertura da imprensa, dos comentários maldosos que surgiriam a qualquer momento, Anthony seria visto como a bênção que era.

A última consolação para os avós.

Isabella encaminhou-se a uma cadeira próxima. Esperava ter a sala de jantar só para ela e Anthony.

Sentia-se extremamente sem jeito com a presença do príncipe. Tentou não olhá-lo, mas era difícil não sentir a presença dele na sala. Mesmo que não tivesse sangue real, seria impossível ignorá-lo.

À luz do dia parecia ainda mais alto, mais bonito. Usava jeans de grife, corte impecável e camisa de gola aberta feita sob medida. Imediatamente percebeu como estava mal vestida em comparação a ele. A saia e a blusa, de uma cadeia de lojas populares, deviam ter custado menos que o lenço com monograma que ele usava.

Pelo menos, não dava a mínima atenção a ela. Só prestava atenção a Anthony, ajudando-o a construir a torre.

Ressentimento e vergonha disputavam a primazia. Anthony conversava, confiante, sem nenhum traço de timidez. Nesse sentido, era parecido com Alice. Era surpreendente que o temperamento alegre de Alice não tivesse sido corrompido pela criação, apesar do jeito como os pais a mimavam, obcecados por ela. E embora fosse alegre, sabia o que queria, e o que queria era ser modelo, levar uma vida excitante e glamourosa. E foi o que fez, ignorando o temor dos pais e partindo em busca da vida que desejava.

E do homem que desejava.

Mais uma vez, espantou-se. Alice namorara um príncipe de San Lucenzo e ninguém soubera de nada. Nem a família dele e, muito menos, a dela.

Como conseguiram? Devia ser muito diferente do irmão. Apesar de não tê-lo reconhecido, ouvira falar de sua reputação. O príncipe playboy. Realmente era bonito e merecia o título. Alto, ombros largos, cabelos escuros e feições marcadas, aristocráticas.

E que olhos...

Escuros, cílios longos, com um toque dourado, se observados de perto.

Desviou o olhar. A aparência não tinha importância, não lhe dizia respeito. Só devia preocupar-se com o tempo que teriam que esconder-se até poderem voltar para casa.

Anthony interrompera a construção da torre. Olhava o ajudante, curioso.

— Você é mesmo meu tio? — No ato, Isabella ficou tensa.

— Sim — respondeu Edward, com naturalidade. — Pode me chamar de tio Edward. Meu irmão era seu pai, mas morreu num acidente de carro. Sua mãe estava junto.

— Eu estava crescendo na barriga dela; aí eu saí e ela morreu.

O príncipe observava com atenção o sobrinho, como Isabella podia constatar, prendendo a respiração. Por favor, _por favor, _não diga nada sobre realeza.

Não fazia o menor sentido Anthony saber. Não faria diferença. Quando fosse mais velho, precisaria, mas, até lá, seria desnecessário.

Então, para seu alívio, Anthony mudou de assunto.

— Terminamos a torre. O que vamos fazer agora? — Parecia tomar por certa a contribuição do ajudante.

Mas o príncipe levantou-se.

— Desculpe, Anthony. Não tenho tempo. Preciso partir em breve e conversar antes com sua tia.

Lançou um olhar para a tensa figura sentada no apoio do braço da cadeira. Isabella levantou-se desajeitada e Edward descobriu-se a olhá-la sem o menor prazer.

Como uma mulher podia ser tão pouco interessante? Desviou os olhos; não percebeu quando ela corou.

— Por aqui, por favor — disse, dirigindo-se à porta.

Entrou num aposento que, evidentemente, era a biblioteca, segurando a porta para Isabella, que passou apressada por ele. Posicionou-se em frente à lareira. Ela ficou imóvel, no meio do aposento.

— É melhor sentar-se.

A voz era fria, distante, formal.

Ela ficou ainda mais tensa. O jeito descontraído com que tratava Anthony desaparecera por completo.

Sobre o que queria conversar? Tomara que a informasse por quanto tempo ainda precisariam ficar ali. Esperava não ser por muitos dias. Queria levar Anthony de volta para casa, para a normalidade, para o chalé, onde ela tentaria esquecer quem era o pai dele.

Sentou-se num confortável sofá de couro. O príncipe continuou de pé. Parecia muito alto. Isabella gostaria de ter permanecido de pé também.

Ele começou a falar:

— Espero que tenha começado a se habituar à novidade. Entendo que deve ter sido uma surpresa e tanto...

— Ainda não posso acreditar. Parece inacreditável. De que forma Alice conheceu o príncipe?

O príncipe arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Não é tão inacreditável quanto imagina. Graças à carreira de sua irmã, ela devia frequentar os mesmos ambientes de meu irmão.

Conseguia interpretar com clareza a expressão que dizia que a vida de Alice estava a quilômetros de distancia da sua.

— Agora que está ciente da situação, deve entender que o bem-estar de Anthony é prioritário.

A expressão de Isabella tornou-se severa. Será que achava que ela não sabia?

— Por quanto tempo teremos que permanecer aqui?

Houve uma pausa, antes de o príncipe responder. Isabella não se importava se o ofendera fazendo a pergunta abruptamente. O simples fato de estar no mesmo aposento que ele a deixava tão envergonhada que tudo que desejava era diminuir o período de convivência. Além disso, não queria deixar Anthony sozinho mais do que o necessário.

— Suponho que a história venha à tona a qualquer momento. Duvido que possa ser adiada... Quanto ao tempo que permanecerá... — Deu um suspiro profundo. — Isso depende de quanta informação a imprensa tiver.

Os olhos de Isabella brilharam. Era algum tipo de comentário sutil sugerindo que ela pudesse dar entrevistas ao voltar para casa?

Mas o príncipe prosseguia:

— A imprensa briga entre si, um tentando sobrepujar o outro, atualizando matéria antiga e tentando dar um "furo" exclusivo para tornar sua história a mais atraente, pelo maior tempo possível.

O tom de amargura na voz dele era evidente. Claro que falava por experiência própria. O príncipe Edward não fora forçado a ter um estilo de vida de playboy e se não gostava de ser perseguido pela mídia, não deveria viver como vivia. Mas Anthony era inocente, uma criança.

Sentia um forte instinto maternal. Anthony não tinha culpa se o príncipe Jasper ficara interessado em Alice e a engravidara.

— Quanto tempo vamos precisar permanecer aqui? — inquiriu-o novamente.

— O período que for necessário. Não posso dizer mais do que isso. — A expressão mudou. — Vou hoje para San Lucenzo para manter meu pai informado. Você e meu sobrinho ficarão aqui. Serão bem cuidados, mas não têm permissão para deixar a casa.

— Por acaso, acha que eu _quero _encontrar algum jornalista?

— Mesmo assim — respondeu em tom implacável.

Será que os Cullen achavam que ela _queria _que aquele pesadelo fosse verdade? Será que realmente achavam que faria algo para piorar a situação já tão desagradável?

Não lhe interessava a opinião do príncipe Edward ou de qualquer membro da família quanto a suas intenções. No momento, não estava em condições de fazer nada, a não ser aceitar que ela e Anthony não podiam ficar em casa e sentir-se aliviada, até grata, pela rápida atuação dos Cullen levando-os para longe.

— Entretanto — Edward retomara o discurso, no mesmo tom impessoal, seco. — _Si?_

Voltou a cabeça para a porta, aberta sem ruído. Um homem bastante jovem, mas forte e musculoso, com aparência de guarda-costas, disse algo em italiano. Edward fez sinal com a cabeça e voltou-se para Isabella.

— Fui informado de que meu avião me aguarda e a decolagem já foi autorizada. Desculpe, preciso partir.

Isabella acompanhou-o com o olhar, frustrada por não saber quando poderia voltar para casa. Mas presumia que nem mesmo a família de Jasper sabia com exatidão o que a imprensa faria, em quanto tempo a história seria esquecida.

O príncipe Edward chegara a sugerir que ela talvez tentasse falar com a imprensa. Mas essa era a última coisa que faria.

Não valia a pena aborrecer-se. A realeza vivia numa redoma, a preocupação era compreensível.

Anthony parecia ter-se adaptado à situação e ela estava agradecida. Não parecia chateado por estarem trancados naquela casa.

Parecia satisfeito, nos dias seguintes. Isabella e Anthony passaram bastante tempo sozinhos. O capitão Uley e o homem que devia ser o guarda-costas do príncipe tinham desaparecido e ela não viu sinal de ninguém na casa, exceto dos eficientes empregados que só falavam italiano.

Ficou satisfeita por ser dona do próprio tempo. A mente parecia dividir-se. Por um lado, era o mais natural possível, brincava com Anthony, contava histórias, levava-o para nadar, sua diversão predileta. Havia uma piscina coberta no anexo da casa principal! Mas, por outro, a razão confundia-se com a emoção.

Ainda não havia se recuperado da surpresa, mas fazia o possível para disfarçar. Anthony, felizmente, era pequeno demais para compreender. Recebera a novidade de forma natural, como quando se mudaram para a Cornualha. Ela era o centro de sua vida e bastava tê-la por perto para ficar feliz.

Entretanto, era inevitável que fizesse perguntas sobre o homem que dissera, sem a menor necessidade, ser seu tio.

— Para onde ele foi?

— Para a Itália. É lá que ele mora.

— Ele vai voltar?

— Acho que não.

Amaldiçoava Edward. Por que contara a Anthony ser seu tio? Obviamente qualquer criança ficaria interessada, especialmente se não tivesse outros parentes. Mas que outro interesse Edward poderia ter por Anthony, a não ser o fato de ser alvo de notícias que ameaçavam causar um escândalo envolvendo a sua família?

Anthony franziu a testa.

— E o capitão? Ele vai voltar? Ele brincava de trem comigo.

— Acho que não. Ele também mora na Itália. — Isabella mudou de assunto. — Podemos tomar nosso lanche?

— Mamãe, isso é um hotel onde cozinham para a gente?

— Mais ou menos. — Foi a explicação mais fácil a dar.

— Gosto daqui — afirmou, com um olhar de aprovação. — Gosto da piscina. Podemos nadar de novo depois do lanche?

— Vamos ver.

Edward parou diante de uma das janelas de seu apartamento no palácio. Tinha uma vista fantástica da marina, com seus iates iluminados e o elegante calçadão.

E pensar que o filho de Jasper estivera sempre na Inglaterra, criado por uma mulher que nem sabia quem ele era.

Os pensamentos voltaram-se para o chalé simples de onde tirara o sobrinho. Ficara chocado ao encontrá-lo vivendo naquelas condições.

O filho de Jasper.

Como contara a Emmett, soubera assim que pusera os olhos nele.

— Não haverá necessidade de testes de DNA.

— Mas serão feitos. É necessário.

Edward dera de ombros. Podia entender, mas sabia que quando a família visse Anthony, teria certeza que ele era filho de Jasper.

— E a tia? Como está?

— Surpresa. É compreensível. Não fazia ideia. — Decidira não contar ao irmão que ela não o reconhecera. Emmett acharia engraçado.

— É provável que não esteja acreditando na sorte. — Havia uma nota de cinismo na voz de Emmett. A tia de Anthony não demonstrara nenhuma emoção, exceto descrença e temor diante da iminente publicação da notícia.

Então Emmett pegou uma das fotos profissionais de Alice Swan, do dossiê entregue por Uley, e examinou-a.

— Morena, bonita e ignorante como a irmã? — perguntou, em tom casual.

Edward arfou.

— Você está brincando. Ela é completamente sem graça.

O irmão riu, sarcástico.

— Ótimo! A imprensa não vai se interessar por ela. Não dará uma bela foto.

Edward, a atenção voltada para o último modelo do possante carro, estacionado ao longo da marina, ficou sério ao ouvir o comentário de Emmett. Era um jeito muito cruel de falar de Isabella, mesmo sendo verdade. Ela era um estorvo a ser resolvido em breve. Durante uma rápida reunião, o pai deixara claro sua intenção e instruções.

— Deixo em suas mãos a resolução do assunto. — Edward torceu o nariz. Não tomara aquilo como elogio.

— Você é o único que pode ir e vir livremente. Além disso, se tem mulher envolvida, você é o especialista, e, se não é interessante, melhor ainda, ficará imune a ela — disse Emmett, com um brilho sarcástico no olhar.

Afastou-se da janela. Isabella não lhe interessava.

Apenas Anthony.

A história do filho de Jasper Cullen veio à tona na manhã seguinte. Uma matéria exclusiva num tabloide francês gerou justamente o tipo de frenesi jornalístico que o pai tanto deplorava.

Como Edward sabia por experiência própria, nada havia a fazer, exceto ignorá-la. O pai ordenara uma política de silêncio e que continuassem agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. A vida pública da família real não sofreu alteração. A mãe de Edward assistiu a ópera, bale e apresentações da filarmônica, como de hábito. O pai cumpriu as obrigações costumeiras e Emmett as dele. Quanto a Edward, voltou para a África do Sul para participar de um rali, como costumava fazer nessa época do ano.

— Nenhum comentário — foi a frase dita, em meia dúzia de idiomas, antes de sentar-se ao volante e cruzar as savanas.

Mas havia algo que também o deixava ansioso. Reencontrar o sobrinho. Contava os dias para isso.

* * *

**Comentem o q acharam!**


	6. Capítulo 4

**Mais um capítulo pra vocês!**

* * *

**CAP****ÍTULO QUATRO**

Isabella chegou à sala de jantar e encontrou o príncipe Edward sentado à mesa.

Não fazia ideia de que ele havia chegado.

Anthony demonstrou alegria.

— Tio Edward! Você voltou!

— Claro, para ver você.

A expressão de Anthony era de ansiedade.

— Vai brincar comigo?

— Depois do café-da-manhã. Gostaria de nadar?

— Por favor.

— Ótimo. Então vamos comer.

Esperou de pé enquanto ela sentou-se, Anthony ocupando o lugar ao lado.

Isabella observava, tensa, Anthony conversar com o tio. Devia ter chegado na véspera bem tarde, pois não ouvira barulho algum.

Afinal, não ficava acordada até tarde. Depois do jantar, dava banho em Anthony, colocava-o para dormir e lia no quarto. A casa tinha uma biblioteca fantástica, o que a encantava. Tinha decidido não ver televisão. Não queria ouvir nenhum comentário sobre a irmã e Anthony. Não queria pensar nisso.

Mas agora, com o príncipe Edward na cabeceira da mesa, tudo voltava a parecer terrivelmente real.

Assim que entrara, olhara imediatamente para ele — e teria sido difícil agir de outra maneira, sendo ele príncipe ou não. Era o tipo de homem que atraía olhares. Sentiu aquela sensação estranha e desejou que ela e Anthony tivessem acordado mais cedo para não ter que enfrentar essa provação.

Não que Anthony partilhasse de sua opinião, evidentemente. Conversava com o tio, e Isabella sentiu a boca contrair-se em sinal de desaprovação.

— Algum problema?

A voz com sotaque era fria e percebeu que o príncipe Edward a fitava.

— Por que está aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Algo ainda pior? — O tom de voz seco parecia grosseiro. Não se importava. Uma expressão carrancuda surgiu no rosto de Edward. — Outras más notícias? — insistiu.

— Além das já esperadas? Não. Você não viu as manchetes?

— Não. Mas se nada pior aconteceu, por que voltou?

Ele a fitou aborrecido. Obviamente não estava acostumado a ser tratado assim, mas ela pouco se importava.

— Estou aqui a pedido de meu pai, por motivos que devem ser óbvios até para você, srta. Swan.

— Não compreendo. Encarou-a, impaciente.

— Discutiremos o assunto depois. — Voltou a atenção para Anthony, excluindo-a.

Isabella foi tomada pela ansiedade.

Como conseguiu chegar ao final do café-da-manhã não sabia. Não conseguia relaxar e, embora o deplorasse, sentia-se grata por Anthony estar conversando com ele, tornando-lhe possível comer apesar da dificuldade em engolir por causa da tensão.

Quando Anthony terminou, ela se levantou.

— Venha, Anthony.

— Tio Edward disse que íamos nadar — protestou.

— Não logo depois da refeição. Além disso, precisa escovar os dentes — acrescentou, levando-o.

E agora? Por que ele tinha que voltar? E por que deveria ser _óbvio _para ela? Nada era óbvio. A não ser o fato de estar desesperada e ansiosa para que tudo terminasse e pudesse voltar para casa com Anthony.

Mas precisaria enfrentar outra manhã naquele lugar.

Depois de Anthony ter escovado os dentes, voltaram para a sala de visitas, onde estavam os brinquedos.

Edward chegara antes deles e ela imediatamente ficou tensa ao vê-lo.

— Essa pista de trem é incrível, Anthony — disse.

— O da minha casa é maior, mas não trouxemos todas as peças. E umas locomotivas ficaram lá. Mas vou mostrar essas para você. — Sentou-se perto da pista e começou a explicar tudo a Edward, que se agachara a seu lado.

Isabella afastou os olhos das coxas musculosas.

— _Mas será que não é ruim o suficiente ser um príncipe?_

Sentou-se no sofá. Edward não desapareceria?

Aparentemente não. Para seu desgosto, parecia ter se instalado. Ela pegou um livro. Anthony estava feliz, brincando. Tentou concentrar-se na leitura, sem êxito.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Anthony levantou-se de repente.

— Já chegou a hora de nadar?

Isabella ergueu-se, aliviada.

— Boa ideia. Vamos pegar suas coisas. — Acenou desajeitada para Edward, que se levantara também.

Saiu apressada, mas, para aumentar seu desconforto, quando desceram, já havia alguém na piscina.

O corpo bem-feito do príncipe cortava as águas, mas quando chegou à borda da piscina parou.

— Ei, Anthony, você chegou. Entre.

Observou-o fascinada. Com metade do corpo fora d'água, braços apoiados na beirada, a água escorria pelo torso musculoso e liso como o de um esportista.

Afastou o olhar. Anthony tirou as roupas o mais rápido possível. Ela encheu as boias.

— Rápido, rápido! — repetia Anthony. Assim que ela terminou, ele pulou na água.

Irritada, Isabella pegou as roupas dele e sentou-se numa das cadeiras acolchoadas.

Que bom eu ainda não ter entrado na piscina.

Teria sido péssimo. Sentou-se na área banhada pelo sol. Sentia o rosto arder.

O príncipe parecia entusiasmado em entreter Anthony. Mergulhava, apostava corridas e fingia ser um tubarão, o que provocava risadas no sobrinho.

Isabella sentiu ressentimento e raiva ao mesmo tempo. Com que _finalidade _Edward agia assim? Só para desestabilizar Anthony, apenas isso. Fazê-lo desejar algo que não teria.

_Ele n__ão tem pai. Não tem tio. Não tem ninguém, só a mim._

E não era justo deixá-lo sentir como era bom ter um pai. Um pai para brincar com ele, dar-lhe atenção.

Fazê-lo rir como ria agora.

_Quero ir para casa. Quero que tudo termine, seja esquecido._

Edward ajudou Anthony a sair da piscina e olhou para Isabella. O rosto ficara vermelho e ela estava pior do que nunca. Também parecia aborrecida.

As palavras de Emmett voltaram-lhe, meio debochadas — a costumeira atitude de Emmett em relação a ele.

_Se houver uma mulher na hist__ória, você é o especialista. Melhor ainda que seja sem graça. Assim, ficará imune a ela._

A última frase era verdadeira. Só podia sentir pena de alguém tão pouco atraente quanto ela. Mas precisavam conviver, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Podia não ter de passar por aquilo. Quanto à primeira observação, não era especialista em mulheres desse tipo.

Saiu da piscina, erguendo-se com os braços. Isabella ocupava-se em enxugar Anthony. Edward foi para a cabine mudar de roupa.

Quanto antes resolvesse a questão e voltasse para San Lucenzo, melhor.

Mas gostava de conhecer melhor Anthony.

A expressão suavizou-se.

_Prometo, Jasper, que vou cuidar para que ele fique bem._

O almoço tinha sido uma provação tão grande quanto o café-da-manhã. Mais uma vez, a fonte de sua preocupação e de seu alívio foi Anthony ter dominado a cena, exigindo atenção total de Edward. Tudo que ela precisava era exigido era sentar-se e tentar engolir a comida, a garganta cada vez mais apertada.

O que acontecera? Por que Edward voltara? Ele dissera que conversaria com ela depois — mas quando?

Aparentemente, após o almoço. Quando deixavam a sala de jantar, voltou-se para ela.

— Deixe Anthony brincando, por favor. Espero na biblioteca.

— Ele dorme depois do almoço. Voltarei assim que adormecer.

Levou Anthony para o andar de cima, nervosa.

Anthony demorou muito para dormir e ela estava ainda mais nervosa quando finalmente pôde descer, deixando as cortinas fechadas e a porta do quarto entreaberta.

Como Edward dissera, estava na biblioteca. Folheava o _The Times, _havia uma pilha de jornais, tanto em inglês como em italiano, na mesinha.

Com certeza, um jornal tão respeitável não publicaria uma história tão vulgar, pensou.

Deixou de lado o jornal e levantou-se, indicando a cadeira à frente, perto da lareira apagada.

— Sente-se, por favor. — A voz era fria. Sentou-se tensa, com o estômago embrulhado.

— Precisamos resolver, com a máxima urgência, o futuro de meu sobrinho.

Isabella encarou-o.

— O que quer dizer?

Uma leve sombra de irritação passou pelos olhos escuros.

— Eu imagino — disse, devagar, como se ela fosse tola — que a notícia sobre o parentesco de Anthony conosco foi um profundo choque para você. Entretanto, preciso pedir que pense nas implicações dessa descoberta. Tanto você quanto minha família, infelizmente, não sabiam que Jasper tinha um filho. Isso não vem mais ao caso, mas obviamente precisamos tomar medidas para retificar a situação.

Ela continuava a encará-lo.

— Retificar? — repetiu.

— Claro. Anthony vai viver em San Lucenzo. Ela estremeceu.

— Não.

A palavra saiu instintiva, automaticamente.

Viu o rosto de Edward contrair-se para depois assumir a mesma expressão de quando ela não o reconhecera. Surpresa.

Nada lhe importava, exceto recusar o que acabara de ouvir.

A expressão do rosto dele alterou-se, como se fizesse um enorme esforço. Novamente dirigiu-se a ela como se fosse tola.

— Srta. Swan, compreende que a situação de Anthony mudou? É inconcebível que o filho órfão de meu irmão more em outro lugar a não ser em seu próprio país.

— Não acredito que esteja dizendo isso — interrompeu-o. — Vamos voltar para casa assim que pudermos. Quanto antes, melhor.

— Isso não é mais possível. — A voz era implacável.

— O que quer dizer com "isso não é mais possível?" — O tom de voz aumentava e sentia a adrenalina tomar conta de seu sistema nervoso. — Anthony e eu vamos para casa e ponto final.

— A casa de Anthony passará a ser em San Lucenzo. A voz continuava implacável.

— Nada de "passará a ser". _Não há _o que discutir! Aqueles olhos escuros de cílios compridos a encararam.

— Srta. Swan, está sendo deliberadamente obtusa? — A pergunta era retórica, pois prosseguiu. — Não tem volta. Não compreende? Anthony não pode voltar a levar a vida que a senhorita lhe dava. Precisa viver no país dele.

Ela debruçou-se, a tensão visível em cada linha do corpo.

— Isso é ridículo. Absurdo — respondeu, veemente. A emoção a dominava. — Fora de cogitação. Posso compreender sua reação às notícias publicadas, e sinto muito por você e sua família. Se há uma coisa que lamento é que a vida pessoal da realeza seja sondada pela mídia — mesmo quando não concorda com tal publicidade — argumentou com um brilho nos olhos que lhe suavizou a expressão. Mas não deu tempo a Edward para interrompê-la. — Além do mais, a presença de Anthony em San Lucenzo só traria mais embaraço. Por que sua família ia querer criar o filho ilegítimo de seu falecido irmão, uma constante lembrança do relacionamento dele com minha irmã? Se temem que eu seja insana o suficiente para falar com a imprensa no futuro, assinarei qualquer documento. A _única _coisa que quero para Anthony é uma infância feliz, serena. Não vou permitir que seja afetado negativamente.

Edward voltara a encará-la. Ela esperava que ele não o fizesse. Não apenas porque seus olhos eram os mais bonitos que já vira, mas porque a olhava como se ela fosse um ser de outro planeta.

Soltou palavras zangadas e incompreensíveis em italiano.

Depois, como se fizesse um esforço enorme para controlar-se, voltou a falar e Isabella fitou-o desconcertada.

— Você parece não entender. Meu irmão _não _teve apenas um relacionamento com sua irmã.

— Mas você acabou de dizer...

Ele ergueu a mão, silenciando-a.

— Ele se casou com ela. Isabella ficou boquiaberta.

— Minha irmã _se casou _com seu irmão? — A voz denotava espanto.

— Sim. No dia do acidente de carro. Vi a certidão de casamento. É um documento legal. Aparentemente, o nome Cullen também era desconhecido para o celebrante.

Ergueu-se, olhando-o atônita.

— Não acredito.

Nova recusa. Como quando Edward lhe dissera ser um príncipe, como seu sobrinho.

E se Alice tivesse se casado com Jasper, isso significava que Anthony era...

Não, não podia ser. Impossível. Anthony era apenas Anthony, só isso.

Mas se Alice tinha se casado com o pai dele, Jasper que era um príncipe, então Anthony...

Sentou-se, as pernas trêmulas.

— Não é verdade. — A voz baixa, os olhos arregalados, fitou-o. — _Por favor, _diga que não é verdade.

Ela não podia estar falando sério. Ninguém poderia. Certamente nenhuma mulher em sua situação podia. Acabava de saber que o sobrinho era príncipe e implorava que ele lhe dissesse não ser verdade.

Edward respirou fundo.

— Isso definitivamente não é motivo para brincadeira. E agora que sabe, deve compreender porque Anthony precisa ser criado em seu país, conosco a família dele.

Os olhos de Isabella brilharam.

— Não me importo se disser que Anthony é o rei do Sião. E _se _é filho legítimo. Seu irmão Jasper era o caçula, então Anthony não vai herdar o trono, certo?

A voz estridente irritou-o ainda mais. A reação dela era incompreensível. Seria tão obtusa? Precisava explicar tudo em detalhes.

— Um príncipe da casa dos Cullen não pode ser criado como um cidadão comum num país estrangeiro — afirmou categórico, esperando que ela finalmente entendesse a realidade da situação. — Deve ser criado pela família...

— _Eu _sou sua família.

— Você é tia, nada além disso. Aprecio ter se esforçado tanto para criar Anthony...

A voz estridente interrompeu-o de novo. Edward sentia a impaciência aumentar. Não eram apenas a exasperante teimosia e a falta de inteligência que o irritavam, mas a mania de interrompê-lo.

Ele a fitava e ela se descontrolava.

— Sou a tutora legal de Anthony. Ele está sob minha responsabilidade.

Edward tentou manter o autocontrole.

— Então, como tutora legal, quer o melhor para ele, não? E obviamente — tentou esconder o sarcasmo da voz — os interesses de Anthony serão melhor atendidos se criado pela família do pai. — Não conseguia parar, tamanhas as emoções despertadas diante da incompreensível objeção dela. — Ou acha que seria conveniente para Anthony, o filho de meu irmão, ser criado numa casa de camponeses semidestruída?

Ela enrubesceu e Edward, apesar da raiva crescente, sentiu uma ponta de arrependimento. Ela não escolhera ser pobre e tinha feito o melhor pelo filho de Jasper, dentro de suas possibilidades.

Mas isso era irrelevante. Gostasse ou não, precisava aceitar a verdade. A família Cullen tinha um novo príncipe. O pai tinha lhe dado autorização para tomar providências para levar Anthony para San Lucenzo tão logo fosse possível.

Ergueu a mão, demonstrando não querer ser contestado.

— O assunto está aberto a debate. Estou levando em consideração sua surpresa, mas Anthony precisa ir para San Lucenzo, sem demora, começar uma nova vida. Deve entender.

Ela meneou a cabeça, desesperada.

— Não, não entendo. Vocês não podem mudar a vida dele dessa maneira.

Edward cerrou os dentes, tentando manter a calma.

— E você não pode achar que a vida de Anthony não será muito melhor cercado pela família. Que argumentos oferece à sua objeção? Como não ficar satisfeita? Você vive na penúria e isso agora mudou. Não se dá conta?

Observou-lhe a reação. Mas o rosto parecia totalmente sem expressão.

— Você não vai sofrer com a mudança na vida de Anthony. Sempre será sua tia e embora a nova vida dele venha a ser inevitavelmente diferente da que estava acostumado, você também se beneficiará. Não seria conveniente que a tia de meu sobrinho vivesse na pobreza. Portanto, será recompensada pelo que fez por ele. Dedicou a ele quatro anos de sua vida. É justo que sua valiosa contribuição seja recompensada. Poderá recomeçar a vida, livre das responsabilidades assumidas até então.

Os olhos continuaram fixos nela como se esperasse que ela reagisse. Mas o rosto continuava inexpressivo.

Irritou-se. Precisava ser mais específico? Evidente que sim. Respirou fundo e preparou-se para explicar.

Mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, ela levantou-se num movimento brusco. Os olhos estavam fixos nos dele e Edward recuou. Então ela falou e a voz soou estranha.

— Você não pode estar pensando que vou me separar de Anthony.

Tremia como vara verde, tomada por terror e fúria, e desabafou numa torrente de palavras.

— Você acha mesmo que vou permitir que Anthony seja afastado de mim? Como pode imaginar isso por um momento sequer? Sou sua _mãe, _a única mãe que ele conheceu. — A respiração ofegante, continuou:

— Preste muita atenção, porque vou repetir até você finalmente entender. Sou mãe de Anthony — sua tutora. E isso significa que eu o protejo de tudo, de qualquer pessoa que o ameace, ameace sua felicidade, bem estar físico e emocional, estabilidade... _tudo. _Eu o amo mais do que a minha própria vida, não poderia amá-lo mais se tivesse lhe dado à luz. Ele é tudo que me restou de minha irmã e eu prometi cuidar dele, ser a mãe que ela não pôde ser. Ele é meu filho e eu sou sua mãe. Ser afastado de mim iria arrasá-lo. Como pôde _pensar _em fazer isso? Nada vai nos separar. Nunca vou permitir que seja tirado de mim. _Nunca. _— O rosto estava contorcido, mas não podia parar. Tinha que fazê-lo entender. — Deve ser completamente insano por pensar em tirá-lo de mim. Como pode supor que eu consentiria? Você é louco ou apenas malvado? Ninguém _tira _um filho de sua mãe. _Ninguém! _— Fechou os olhos. A garganta ardia, a respiração ofe gava. — Como esse pesadelo foi acontecer?

A pergunta angustiada transformou-se em silêncio. Ficou parada, tremendo.

Depois, lentamente, a voz dele soou:

— Ninguém vai tirar Anthony de você. Tem minha palavra.

Edward, no quarto, conversava ao telefone, olhando os jardins. Anthony e Isabella estavam no pátio, aproveitando os últimos raios de sol, jogando futebol. Anthony chutava, marcava um gol e corria, alegre, imitando os jogado res profissionais. Isabella estendeu as mãos numa defesa exagerada e levou um gol. Mas não foi bom o suficiente e Anthony voltou, marcando outro.

Do outro lado do telefone, o irmão de Edward falava.

— Como assim não vai desistir dele? Que exigência pode fazer?

— Mas tem um documento legal — respondeu, seco.

— Ela quer mais dinheiro, suponho. — A voz era áspera.

— Ela quer o filho.

— O menino é apenas sobrinho dela — retrucou Emmett.

— Ela o criou como filho e ele a vê como mãe. O que, legalmente, é, pois o adotou ao nascer. Então, se não quer se separar dele, temos que aceitar.

— Quanto lhe ofereceu?

— Emmett, não se trata de dinheiro. Ela não está disposta a considerar ofertas. Nem eu estou disposto a insistir. O vínculo entre eles é definitivamente de mãe e filho. Não há nada a fazer. Podemos não gostar, mas é assim que funciona. A única opção é levá-la para morar com Anthony em San Lucenzo. Dei-lhe minha palavra de que não tentaríamos tirar-lhe a crian ça.

No jardim, Anthony ainda jogava futebol. Edward sentiu vontade de participar.

Emmett voltara a falar:

— Edward, não faça nem diga nada por enquanto. Vou explicar a situação para papai. Ele não vai gostar, mas... — Edward podia imaginar Emmett dando de ombros. — Olha, telefono depois.

Desligou. O olhar de Edward dirigiu-se para Isabella. Vestia um jogging cinza, largo e o cabelo ondulado estava preso. Parecia acima do peso. Era realmente pouco atraente. Mas que diferença faria para Anthony sua aparência? Observou-o tropeçar quando correu para interceptar a bola. Num minuto ela o abraçava, dando beijos no joelho sujo de grama e voltando ao jogo. Um simples gesto maternal.

A memória dilacerou-o, ou melhor, a falta de lembrança. Quem o pegava quando ele caía? Uma babá? Alguma empregada? Certamente não era. Os irmãos mais velhos só viam a mãe às cinco da tarde, quando ela tomava o chá e os interrogava quanto aos progressos dos estudos.

Jasper tinha sido o único a sentar-se perto da mãe no luxuoso sofá de seda da sala. O único que Edward lembrava-se de tê-la visto abraçar.

E ele levaria para ela o filho de Jasper.

Olhou o relógio. Duvidava que Emmett ligasse dentro de uma hora. Era tempo suficiente para ensinar ao sobrinho alguns dribles de futebol.

— Anthony, hora de dormir.

— Mamãe, só mais um gol. Só um — implorou.

— Um gol de ouro — disse Edward.

— Está bem — concordou.

Tinha passado a mais estranha meia-hora. Edward surgira de repente e unira-se na partida. Ou melhor assumiu o jogo.

— Mamãe, você pode ser o juiz — decidiu Anthony. _Dou-lhe minha palavra, _dissera.

Falava sério?

Parecia diferente naquele momento. Desconhecia o motivo.

E tinha olhado dentro de seus olhos.

Como se, de repente, o visse como uma outra pessoa.

E algo naquele olhar fez o medo dela diminuir.

Por uma fração de segundo.

Algo mudara.

Algo mudara quando demonstrara terror, gritando que nunca deixaria tirarem Anthony dela, que era a mãe dele, apesar de não tê-lo concebido. Que nunca deixaria alguém afastá-lo da única pessoa que conhecia como mãe.

Que fora a única pessoa que estivera com ele até aquele dia.

Até agora.

Sentiu as emoções invadirem-na.

Sim, era mãe de Anthony, seria por toda a vida. Isso jamais mudaria.

_Mas agora ele tinha um tio. Dois. E av__ós também._

Uma família.

Uma família para quem Anthony era apenas o resultado constrangedor de um caso.

Queriam-no, mas por ser filho de Jasper, o filho morto, o irmão morto.

As emoções continuavam a incomodá-la.

_Se fossem diferentes, eu ficaria feliz por terem descoberto a exist__ência de Anthony..._

Mas aí residia o problema. Eles _eram _quem eram. Inacreditável, surreal, mas verdadeiro.

Deprimia-se. De qualquer ângulo que observasse, a situação era impossível.

Angustiou-se. Não havia solução. Como poderia? Dois mundos distintos — o comum e aquele em que viviam os Cullen. Um mundo totalmente irreal qualquer pessoa, exceto para eles.

E Anthony estava preso no meio. Espremido entre eles.

E ela também.

* * *

**Comentem!**


End file.
